


Vicodin Makes You Do Things

by divine529



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Angela were to have heard the conversation between Perotta and Booth in Princess and the Pear? Would she get Booth and Brennan together after all? Rated T for a few bad words.</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicodin Makes You Do Things

Angela was sitting in her office finishing a sketch off for Brennan when she comes barging into her office looking frustrated.

"What's wrong Bren?"

"Booth's going to call any minute lecturing me on how I should be more careful and probably want to come in and protect me; I hate it when he does that!"

Bren, sweetie he cares about you of course he'll be worried, just wait for his call and if you're still feeling frustrated come and find me afterward."

About an hour later when she was looking at some files Perotta walks into Bren's office. Angela was thinking about how much she hates her and how she's wrecking everything between Booth and Brennan.

She sees Bren on the phone in her office and knows its Booth, but what really shocks her is when she hands the phone to Perotta. Angela gets a little suspicious and decides to listen in:  
"Agent Booth how are you?"She asks in that sickly sweet voice.

"Listen, the only reason I am not coming in is because Bones told me not to."

At that Perotta's body language changed, even though her back was to Angela she could still tell she's pissed.

"She's your responsibility if anything happens to her… that silky black hair… that soft skin…"

At that Angela almost dropped the phone, but had to finish listening to the conversation.

"I won't let her out of my sight; you have my word… now we really have to get back to the case."

"Am I stopping you?"

Then the conversation ended, but Perotta stayed a little longer in Bren's office.

When she left Angela decided that she would pay mister "hot stuff" a visit. The only weird thing about that conversation was that Bren didn't have black hair she had auburn, maybe it's the meds.

"Bren?"

"Yeah."

"I'm leaving for a little while, I have to do something. I should be back in about an hour. Ok?"

"Sure."

As she drove to Booth's house she started formulating a plan. When she got there she knocked on his door.

He shouted "Coming" and the door opened about five minutes later.

When Booth saw Angela outside, he looked rather surprised.

"Angela what are you doing here is Bones ok?"

"She's fine, I just came to ask you something."

"What?"

"I heard your conversation with Perotta today on the phone and I heard what you said about Bren, there's no denying that you are so in love with her."  
Booth looked like he was about to pass out.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No but do you really think I would be the one standing here if I did? Besides I am leaving that to you. The next time she comes to visit, probably today no doubt, you are going to tell her and mind you I will be watching."

"Angela please don't make me do this, she doesn't feel the same way and I think it's too soon to tell her."

"Trust me, she feels the same way and it is definitely not too soon, you've known her for about 4 years it's not too soon."

"Really she feels the same way?"

"Yes just tell her please!"

"Fine I'll tell her but you'd better not be wrong about this, I can't have my heart broken."

"Awww that's so cute and I promise I won't be wrong."

After she left his apartment she went back to the Jeffersonian to get some work done.

Later she saw Brennan leaving and decided she would put her plan into action.

"Hey Bren, wait up!"

"Hey Ange, what's up?"

"Nothing, where are you going?"

"I have to go see Booth; he called and said he wants me to come over."

He is one gutsy guy she thought

"Well you go see him; I'll bet he's dying to talk to you."

"Why? Do you know something Ange?"

"No, all I'm saying is that he's probably really bored out of his mind."

"Yeah, probably."

"Well see you later Sweetie."

When Brennan got to Booth's apartment and used her spare key to get in she saw Booth watching cartoons.

"Booth I'm here."

"Oh hey Bones"

"I wanted you to look at my x-rays just to get a second opinion"

"Sure Booth"

When she was done looking at them she looked at Booth and said:  
"You've been misdiagnosed, just a slight alignment problem, nothing I can't fix."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

When she was rotating his back there was a knock on his door

"It's open" Booth said

Perotta walks in and has a bag in her hand. She says  
"I brought you some homemade chili, so I'll just put it over here and be on my way."

"No, you stay and I'll go." Brennan says

"How about you both stay?" Booth suggests

"No, it's fine Booth, you spend time with her, I have stuff to do anyway."

Brennan storms out before Booth can answer and Perotta looks like she just won the prize.

"Bones!"

When Booth tries to go after her Perotta stops him and says  
"Just leave her alone, you're too good for her anyway."

"How can you say that, it's her I want not you! What I said earlier on the phone was true."

"Are you sure it wasn't the Vicodin?"

"I am as certain as possible, what I said I meant. Now get out before I make you!"

Perotta turns and just storms out, extremely angry.

Booth was frantic he needed to find Bones before she ran away forever.

Brennan was running. She didn't know where to go so Booth wouldn't find her. She decided to call Angela.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Ange it's me, can I come over?"

"Sure but what's wrong?"

"Booth likes Perotta better than me, so I just decided to make him happy."

"That's not true Sweetie, I know he loves you."

"Just drop it ok, we can talk some more when I get to your house."

"Ok" I am so going to kill him

Booth had looked everywhere: her apartment, her mother's grave, the Jeffersonian but he just couldn't find her.

He decided to call Angela to see if she knows where she is.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Angela its Booth."

"I take it you're looking for Bren right?"

"Yeah do you know where she is, I've looked everywhere."

"She's on her way to my house and she's pretty upset about what you did with Perotta."

"Yeah I figured; just don't let her leave your house I'm coming there."

"Alright, but don't screw this up."

"I won't I promise."

When Brennan arrived at Angela's house she knocked on the door and it opened immediately. She was just about finished in updating Angela in the story when there was another knock on her door. She went to open it and who was there but Booth.

Brennan was mad

"Angela did you invite him here?"

"No." she said. "He must've found you all by himself."

"I did, after I searched everywhere else I knew you must've come here."

"I'll just leave you two alone"

Thank you mouth Booth

You're welcome Angela replied.

"Bones we need to talk"

"Obviously, you like Perotta better than me, you like blondes and I'm ok with that."

"No you're not and blondes are not my type brunettes are. There was a reason I called you to my apartment earlier and it wasn't to have Perotta make you feel bad."

"Well then what was it for?"

"I wanted to tell you that the reason I get over protective is because if anything happened to you or your hair or your skin that I would go insane."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I… love you Temperance, every part of you. I go insane when you're not around and I need you in my life."

Then Brennan started crying.

"Bones don't cry, I'll be ok if you don't feel the same, I just want to see you every day and -"

No, Booth I'm not crying because I'm upset, just the opposite actually, I love you too."

Then Booth looked into her eyes, grabbed her chin and gave her a light but passionate kiss, she responded instantly and it felt like an eternity before they broke apart.

Angela's squealing brought them out of their reverie and Brennan said:  
"You knew all about this didn't you." It was a statement not a question

"Yeah Bren I did, I listened to him on the phone with Perotta in your office and when he said what he did I couldn't help it!"

"Well thank you Angela, it was one of the best things you've ever done for me."

"Sure Sweetie"

Then Booth and Brennan kissed again.

She had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I wrote a story I couldn't come up with a good one. Hope you enjoyed this installment. My next story is called The Big Question (that should be interesting). If you get a chance please read it, it should be up maybe next Saturday if I have time but I don't know yet. Well you know the drill R&R and give advice. Also I hate spelling errors so could you just tell me if I've spelled anything wrong (if you get the chance, it's optional). Well thank you for reading all of my stories and staying with me. Love you all!  
> ~*divine529*~


End file.
